A World of MakeBelieve
by waterdragon2490
Summary: This story takes place after the final battle, and from Umi's perspective. There are some twists and turns along the way,and what's that a new enemy! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A World of Make-believe

Prologue

How do I get myself into these situations? This question never popped into my head until now. I also wondered why everything always had to happen to me. Now that I was faced with death, I realized I couldn't escape the fact that bad luck followed me everywhere. The one person I had trusted through this whole thing was gone. I had no one to rely on. Sometimes I think of Cephiro as a place of magic and wonder, but other times I think of it as a world of make-believe.

Chapter 1

Once again I was late. Faced with the wrath of an angry red-head, my heart skipped a beat. Hikaru never was one to yell, but I could tell she secretly got upset. I guess she had a good reason for always wanting to be on time or early. Lately we had been going to Cephrio more often. I couldn't understand why, I sometimes dreaded the trip, but mostly I didn't mind. I thought in the back of my mind that Fuu was eager to go too. Not until this trip did I stop to think why they were so excited. As the glowing light from the portal faded, we were met by an odd group of people. To anyone from our world, they would seem very oddly dressed with hairstyles of all sorts. But to us they were friends. Clef the master mage was on the left, he had changed his appearance so he now was taller than Ascot. Ferio was next to him wearing his traditional robes fit for a prince. Caldina who was scantily clad as always stood next to the ever growing Lafarga. In the corner Lantis was lounging in a chair. Eagle was to the left of him with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Magic Knights!" said Clef.

Hikaru ran to him and gave him a hug. It looked kind of awkward because he was so tall and she was so short. Fuu and I waved politely at everyone. Ferio immediately stepped forward and held out his hand for Fuu. She blushed and accepted. I was alone, but didn't really mind. I was used to this sort of thing. Hikaru rushed over to Lantis and Eagle. Lantis seemed to show no emotion as always, but I could see a hint of a smile on his face. It didn't seem possible for Eagle's smile to get bigger, but it did. Then suddenly I heard the sound that I was dreading. It sounded like a thousand knives scraping together. Mokana came into view puu, puuing happily. As soon as it saw me it immediately changed direction and headed towards me. Crash! Mokana had landed into my arms and knocked me down. What a way to start my day! I looked up to see a hand in my face. Without hesitation I took the hand. I looked up at the owner and was surprised to see Lantis. By then a headache had started to form in my brain, pounding at my skull. After the confusion Clef called a meeting in his study. It was of "the utmost importance" he had said. I had a feeling this was going to mean a long day and a bad migraine.

Chapter 2

As we all gathered in Clef's study I began to get suspicious. What was so important? I thought back to our past battles. Hadn't Hikaru destroyed all the monsters and evil things in Cephiro? Her wish was to set the people of Cephiro free. This had good and bad consequences. On the one hand the people could decide for themselves what to do and how to live. On the other hand greed, corruption and many other emotions that are normally found in our world could attack Cephiro. I was deep in thought as Clef arrived. The small talk ceased and everyone paid very close attention to him.

"I have some important news," he said.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru eagerly bouncing up and down in her seat. It started to make me dizzy. My headache was getting worse.

"All in due time," he responded.

"First I would like to meet each of you in groups. These missions are of the utmost importance and are not to be taken lightly. I need to know if I can trust everyone with these difficult tasks."

Everyone nodded, now suddenly looking more aware. No one moved.

"I would like to meet with Hikaru and Eagle first."

Hikaru seemed somewhat disappointed and stared back at Lantis. Eagle rose from his seat and escorted her into another room. I looked around to see everyone's faces. I was shocked and surprised to see fear and worry in their eyes. Caldina was chewing her lip nervously and Lafarga had gotten up to pace the floor. Fuu and Ferio were huddled together whispering to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying but Fuu kept nervously glancing at the door where Clef, Eagle, and Hikaru disappeared to. After about 20 minutes, they came back. Without a word both Hikaru and Eagle left the room. I quickly glanced to see the expression on Hikaru's face. She had a look of determination. Next Clef called Fuu and Ferio, then Caldina and Lafarga. As they exited each one of them had a determinate face. I grew more and more nervous. I hadn't realized who was left. Clef came out of the room once more.

"Umi, Lantis please come this way."

We obeyed and followed him into the other room. He motioned for us to sit down. My legs weren't working properly, and I felt like Jell-O.

"I asked both of you here today to talk to you on an important matter. You may be wondering where I sent everyone else off to. I can't say just yet, but I promise when everyone returns I'll tell you all at once. I have given you each a mission. None of them are life-threatening, so don't worry." He looked to me and I wondered how I looked to him.

"I have assigned you two, to the most important mission. This may not seem like a big deal, but I assure you it is very relevant." We continued to stare at him.

"Your mission is to find a girl by the name of Yuki. She is very important. Listen to me carefully. You can not let anyone know who you are and why you're there. As soon as you get there, retrieve the girl and report back here."

My eyes widened. I turned my head to face Lantis. He remained as stoic as ever. I turned back to Clef.

"How much time do we have to get her?" I asked.

"One week. It should take you 3 days to get there. You must persuade her keepers to hand her to you."

"Keepers?"

"Never mind that now. You must hurry and pack for the journey."

He shooed us out. Somewhere in the back of my mind I know we were in trouble.

Chapter 3

As I went to my room to pack, a thousand and one thoughts whirled through my head. Who was this Yuki? Why was she important? I sat on my bed and took a deep breathe. _Selece what do I do? Magic Knight look within your heart and you will find the answer._ Great, I thought, that really helped me. Well I guess I'll have to worry when something bad happens. I looked down at my glowing ovum gem; the glow filled me with warmth and comfort. I can do this. As I ran to meet Lantis at the front gate, the castle seemed eerily quiet. Maybe it too knew something was about to change in Cephiro. I walked out onto the front lawn and was surprised to see two beautiful horses. One was shocking white, the other black as night. Almost right away I thought of Clef's saying "Everything in Cephiro is not as it seems."

I looked at the horses with apprehension. Lantis seemed to read my emotions. "It's fine. Don't be afraid. They can sense emotions. If you're frightened, they're frightened."

As he spoke I noticed his face was different from the usual emotionless blank stare. He seemed agitated and annoyed. Was this because of Hikaru and Eagle? Could he possible be jealous? He gestured to the saddle and hopped onto the black horse. I grew up in a wealthy family and I've ridden horses before. This was different in Cephiro. I didn't know whether it was going to shoot flames or transform into a ferocious beast. I climbed into the saddle. Suddenly the ground disappeared and the castle became smaller and smaller. We were flying!

"How long will it take to get there?" I shouted over the roaring wind.

"About 2 days, give or take. We stop only to rest for the night. There's an inn on the way there."

I had no idea where we were going. As the trees and clouds flashed by, I wondered what she was going to look like. I imagined many hair styles in different colors. She became like a doll. I changed her clothes, personality, and voice.

"We're here," came Lantis' call. I snapped out of my reverie. It was dark outside. I could see a glow in the distance. The horses returned into each of our gems. We walked for about ten minutes. As we moved closer and closer to the light, loud voices filled my ears. I didn't know what to expect, but as we rounded a corner to a small clearing my instincts went into overtime. This wasn't an inn, I thought, it was a bar!

Men were hanging outside a broken door hanging on its hinges. Loud voices echoed into the night. Lantis pulled me aside before any of the men could see us.

"We have to think of a cover story," he whispered.

"Cover story?"

"Yeah, so no one will be suspicious."

"Well…" I thought hard.

"You might not like it but, we could act as a couple." He didn't say anything for a minute, then,

"Fine."

We put on cloaks to hide our faces, and entered the "inn".

Chapter 4

The inn smelled of whiskey and sweat. Men were harassing women in scantly clad clothes that even Caldina would find offensive. Other men were at the bar drowning themselves in what I thought was alcohol. A very drunk man suddenly walked up to me.

"How's about we go upstairs," he slurred.

"Back off," said Lantis shoving the man and pulled me close to show that I was his. It was kind of awkward. But not having much contact with the other sex unnerved me. The drunken man backed off. Lantis led me to a counter covered in dust and slime. A heavy set woman in clothes much too small for her was talking to a thin man in shabby clothes.

"I'm sorry Yani, but if you don't have the money I can't let you stay."

"Yeah, ok." He glared at her and walked away from the counter. The woman, who had an ugly look on her face as the man left, immediately changed her persona. She smiled and said politely, "Can I help you?"

"We're looking for a room. One bed please," Lantis said in a voice not like his own.

"Oh," she chuckled and eyed us.

"A happy couple alone in the country, how romantic."

I wanted to puke, but playing my role I giggled and nudged Lantis lightly in the ribs.

She seemed convinced and winked at us as she handed us the key. As we climbed the stairs, she scolded a man with dark hair for flirting with a "waitress". We went down a long hallway to the last door. Lantis inserted the key and opened the door. The room was shabby and cold. The furniture looked old and worn. In the far corner lay a beautifully carved chair. The bed was quite large and probably could've fit both of us, but Lantis had other ideas.

"I'll take the couch." He gestured to the faded couch. I didn't say anything, still trying to get my head around what just happened down at the bar. I still didn't feel that comfortable around him. As I got into bed my headache returned and I knew it was going to be a long night.

"_Come back to me. I need you." The words spun in my head as I slept. I felt myself traveling through a whirlwind. I found myself in a beautiful garden surrounded by blue and violet flowers. I looked down. A beautiful blue and white dress was wrapped around me. The gems glistened in the moonlight. Music could be hard in the distance, soft like a lullaby. It was the most romantic setting I had ever been in. I half expected prince charming to pop up behind me. "Hello?" I called into the night air. No on answered me. I walked around through the beautiful foliage and glanced at my surroundings. _

"_Come back to me. I need you," came a voice from nowhere. I looked around. A tall figure appeared to my right. _

"_Who are you?"_

_The figure moved into the moonlight. I gasped and realized who it was. The tall figure of Lantis came into view. He looked different. His clothes were older and looked more ancient. His expression was not like the one normally seen on his face. His eyes were brighter and full of an emotion I couldn't decipher. He moved forward and said "Why do you have to leave Mayuka? Why do have to leave __**me**__?" I tried calling out but I couldn't use my voice. He reached toward me and everything dissolved._

"_No!" I cried as the sky and scenery turned black._

Suddenly I bolted upright in bed. Sweat covered my face and bed. Lantis was awake in the corner watching me with a slightly concerned look on his face. I noticed I was breathing hard so I took a deep breathe.

"I'm fine," I said not looking at him. He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. He turned over and fell asleep. I was to nervous to fall asleep so I watched the moon in the night sky. I wondered what my dream was about. Why was Lantis so sad to see me leave? Who was Mayuka? Soon my brain wound itself in circles, and I felt tired again. My eyes drooped and blackness consumed me for the second time that night.


	2. Author's Note!

Author's Note!!!!!

Sorry for this update, but due to my busy schedule, I won't be able to write until maybe August, if even that. I start college on the 31st but I also have 6 weeks of classes starting on Monday the 6th. I will be on vacation for a week in August. I only have two weeks off before I start school!!! Annnnd on top of everything else I'm (hopefully) getting my wisdom teeth pulled in those two weeks!! (Maximum of three days recovery) I really enjoyed writing my stories. Being on a long break will hopefully inspire me with new ideas and a greater passion for writing. In the future, I'll try to write a least once a week to get my writing skills in shape. Sorry for the inconvenience!!! ;)


End file.
